A Pleasant Outcome
by rosewatcher
Summary: Team JNPR just came back from town when Nora disappears. Ren starts looking for her, but what awaits him once he finds her may yet surprise even him. A sequal to A Pleasant Surprise, this takes place on Ren's point of view during the end of the first story. Whiterose as well as a hint of Renora.


**Hello again, Rosewatcher here. Sorry for NOT writing anything in however long I last posted my last story. Guess that's not really an excuse for laziness, some writers block and taking care of other things. Also I wanted to watch RWBY vol. 2 so there's that as well. I really enjoy vol. 2, especially the fight scenes and the dialogue between the characters. I'm looking forward to vol. 3 of RWBY sometime next year, so in the mean time I'm trying to get back to writing fanfics. Like I said, it has been a long while since I wrote my last story, and I been having these good (at least in my opinion) ideas in my head that I wanted to get on paper. Also I've inspired by other writers as well; shot outs to all of you writers out there! **

**So with that being said, I don't want to bore you with me going on and on about whatever so I'll just let you read this story now. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the great Monty Oum. **

Lie Ren was looking for his partner Nora Valkyrie; who seem to storm off somewhere when he and the rest of Team JNPR returned from town.

"*sigh* where could she have run off to all of a sudden?" He asked to no one in peculiar.

_15 minutes earlier_

Team JNPR had just return from their trip into town. They decided to spend their time in the local arcade and eat at a local restaurant nearby. While at the arcade, they each went their separate ways. Jaune plays a game where he plays as a lone hero fighting his way up a castle to fight this evil dragon to save his lovely princess; feeling happy for once that he was able to save a damsel and distress instead of the other way around. Nora not being able to make up her mind, went from playing one that involves ghosts and pellets to this one that have several buttons that you have to tap when they light up. Needless to say: she was all over the place. Phyrra plays any and all games that involve shooting at the screen from hunting games to FPS style games where your player moves for you. Almost instantly Ren went straight to this one game that involved your feet and four large panels; where you look at the screen, play along with the music they played. Jaune remembered Ren calling the game 'DDR'. Not surprisingly, he was VERY good at it. Jaune at one time complained he made to look almost TOO easy, having trying it out himself and failing horrible at it. After spending hours at the arcade, they went to grab something to eat before heading back to Beacon. They would've stayed longer at the arcade, but they were 'asked' to leave from the manager because Nora broke one of the arcade machine and almost breaking another when she got upset because something about 'letting those poor stuffed animals free from their prison, especially this one that looked like a sloth'.

After a somewhat uneventful ride back from Vale (and Jaune almost throwing up again), they arrive to Beacon heading back to their dorms. Jaune was the first to speak.

"Well that was a lot of fun! Except the part when Nora got us kicked out of the arcade and me almost throwing up…again" He hung his head low when he mentions the last part. Phyrra starts rubbing her hand on his back, trying to cheer him up.

"It was a lot of fun; we should do it again sometime"

"AHHH, but I didn't get the chance to free all those poor creatures from the arcade! They looked sad!" Nora yelled out while hugging the stuffed sloth she somehow manage to 'acquire' at the arcade.

"*sigh* Nora I don't think the manager would like the fact that you broke one of his machines and almost breaking another one, just to free those toys" Ren said calmly while keeping a neutral expression on his face.

"But REN, they're not toys; they're small defenseless little creatures that needed saving from the evil clutches from that prison!" Nora yelled while waving her arms around.

"It's too bad we're not allow to step foot in the arcade for at least a mouth because of that" Phyrra said while trying to make Jaune feel better. Needless to say, when they discovered that they couldn't go to that same arcade for a least a mouth, everyone wasn't happy; especially Ren for some reason. He took the news pretty badly and since then, he became quieter than he's normally been and wouldn't talk to anyone until they got to the airship. For as long as the team has known each other, they couldn't stay mad at Nora for too long. Jaune quickly recovered from his somewhat depressed state, he straightens his posture and look towards his team.

"It's ok you guys. We just have to come up with something else to do in the meantime. I mean, we still have the rest of the weekend ahead of us. Heck, we can even invite Team RWBY to join us in whatever we have planned!" Once Jaune finished talking, everyone looked to him and smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Jaune's right; we should enjoy our weekend while it last" Phyrra exclaim happily. She looks to her other teammates when she notices someone missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Nora?" She asked while looking around to see if she can find her. Everyone else notice that she was gone and started looking around too. Ren gave a sigh and then looks to the others.

"She does this from time to time. I'll go look for her; you guys head back to our dorm." Before the others can say anything, Ren ran towards Beacon's many gardens in search for Nora. Watching Ren disappear from the distance, Jaune and Phyrra look to each other before Jaune spook.

"Well; that was…random. Umm, should we go help him?" Jaune asked. Phyrra just smile before grabbing his hand.

"I'm sure he's fine. By the looks of it, he seems…used to this by now. He also looks like he's enjoying himself a little." She answered back before dragging his arm towards their dorm.

"Y-You really think so Phyrra?"

"Yea; I'm sure of it!"

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

Ren was still looking for his partner Nora when he finds himself in one of many gardens around Beacon. He had to stop for a while to catch his breath. _I wonder why she would run off like that. Knowing her, something caught her attention._ He thought to himself while catching his breath. Having no clue of her whereabouts, he tried to brainstorm ideas of where she could have gone to._ She could have gone to the cafeteria. No wait; they don't have any pancakes after Nora ate them all yesterday. Hmm; what about our dorms? Wait, if that was the case, I would've gotten a call from them _Just then, it dawn to him. If Nora still has her scroll on her, he could just call her and see where she's at.

"Of course; it sounds too easy, but it's worth a shot" He said to himself. He pulled out his scroll and called Nora. His scroll rang for a while, but no answer. Just when he about to hang up, she answered.

"HI REEEEN!" She answered cheerfully. Ren shocked (to say the least)that Nora actually answered her scroll. She almost never answered her scroll when she disappears.

"Nora? Where did you go all of a sudden?"

"Oh I thought I sense something interesting out in the distance and I decided to investigate!" She answered back. Ren wondered how Nora senses anything all the way out here, but decided to drop it for now. This was Nora after all. He sighs before returning his attention to his partner.

"What's so interesting that you disappeared suddenly? Wait before that, where are you now?"

"Sorry Ren; that's a secret. You see, if I told you where I'm hiding, that will give away my hiding spot." She replied happily. After some silences, (and blank stares from Ren) He released another sigh.

"You're right above me, are you?"

"Hmmm maybe. AWWW, now they're just sitting there" Wait, sitting there? Now Ren was very curious about what Nora was doing, or looking at for that matter.

"Nora, what are you-" Before he could finish his question, he heard a pair of voices that seems to came out of nowhere.

"Hey Weiss?"

"Yes?" As soon as he hears voices close by, he looked to the direction to the source. All he saw was some bushes next to the school building. _Wait a minute; is that Ruby's voice I'm hearing, a_nd... Weiss's?

"Do you hear that just now?"

"Hear what? I don't hear anything."

_That's them all right. What are they doing out here? _ He thought to himself while crouching down.

"Ren what are you doing? OOHHH, are you playing hide and seek? I love playing that!" Afraid that his partner might give him away, he quickly responded.

"Nora now's not the time to..."

"Weiss I heard something again; it sounded close!"

"Yea I definitely heard that!"

"REEEEN! I think they're on to you! I would get out of there before they find you!" Nora yelled out while waving her arms around. Ren just gave another sigh for the millionth time today.

"Nora if I get out of this alive somehow, I'm seriously considering taking away your pancakes privileges" He said in a neutral tone. He always thought he would be taken out while fighting an army of Grimm; fighting to his very last breath to keep either his friends or even a small town safe. But instead: getting killed by a couple of his friends being accused of eavesdropping, while searching for his partner. Not something he would want others to remember him by.

"But Ren!" Before Nora could complain about what Ren said, She notice Ruby and Weiss getting up from the bench they were sitting on and heading towards where Ren was at. "OOOO, they're heading right for you Ren! I think they want to say hi!" As Nora was talking, he could hear footsteps getting closer to him. _Oh no._

Moments later, he saw a glyph coming from the other side of some bushes next to him. Out of instinct, his leap away from the glyph and prepare himself. Then two figures came out of the bushes and land safety and somewhat gracefully on the ground.

_Ok its two vs. one now so the odds are definitely against me. They're both exceptional fighters so that'll make this harder. Even if Nora were to help, I doubt they'll make this easy. _Ren was deep in thought when they hear yelling from above. When they look up, they saw Nora falling down, landing next to Ren with just as much grace as the red white duo in front of them.

"Are you three fighting? I love a good fight, may I join?!" Nora asked while bouncing up and down. Before she could get a reply, Ruby spoke.

"Nora, Ren? What are you two doing here?" Ruby asked with a confused look on her face. Nora was the one who happily answered Ruby's question.

"Hi you two! We just got back from town! We were at this arcade where I was trying to save these poor defenseless animals from their prisons and then we got kicked out from the said arcade. Then we went to get something to eat, and then we got bored and headed to Beacon. We going back to the dorms when I sense something interesting, then I saw you two hugging and kissing and..!

"Nora"

"Yes Ren?!"

"...I don't think they needed to hear that last part" He said with a flat tone while in a defensive stance. He wasn't going to take any chances, especially since Nora told on them.

Ruby and Weiss just stood there shocked, both turning red from embarrassment. Ruby hung her head down while Weiss looked furious.

"Wha...! How did you..? RUBY, I thought you said no one knew about this place?!" Weiss yelled out in a mixture of anger and sheer embarrassment. Ruby just whimper while her head down when she answered back.

"I-I thought so too! I don't know how they could've...oh man" Ruby could think clearly after finding out that their secret was out already. It hasn't been an hour and they already been found out. Ruby then hide her face with her hood, hoping that it would hide her existences. All the while, Weiss was hoping that she had her weapon on her now, either to quickly silence the two or just use it to end her life to escape her embarrassment. Weiss decided to comfort her girlfriend by hugging her instead while glaring at Ren.

"YOU!"

_Oh boy._ Ren thought to himself. What has he gotten himself into this time? Ren was many things: brave, smart, resourceful and kind. Right now he wasn't feeling brave. He wasn't scared of many things; he's a hunter-in-training after all. Risking your life for the innocent was something a hunter did; it came with the job. But now, the way Weiss was looking at him got him pretty worried; although he didn't want to show it. _If only looks can kill._

Ren just sigh before explaining himself.

"Look, there has been a misunderstanding. I didn't come here to eavesdrop on you two. I was just looking for my partner." Weiss didn't look entirely convince. Thinking quickly, Ren thought of something to say to try to convince her. "Nora and I are sorry for ruining your...privacy" He looks to Nora and gesture her to apologize as well. Nora took the hint and apologizes to them.

"Heh heh yea so sorry about this; BUT, I still think you two make a cute couple!" Ren just sigh at the last part. It was close as an apology as they're going to get out of Nora. Ruby finally removes her face from her hood. "You...you really think so?"

"Yes I really do!" Nora answered back while hopping towards the two until she got in front of Ruby. "You two can go on dates, watch a movie, walk around a park, have dinner together, and get lovey-dovey..." "O-One thing at a time! R-Ruby and I just got together as a couple and you already talking about us going out on dates!" Weiss yelled out interrupting Nora. "Yea, we haven't known each other as long as you two have been together" Ruby added, not to feel too left out. Now it was Nora's turn to blush.

"Well Ren and I are not together... Together" She chuckled nervously. Clearly she wasn't used to talking about love, specifically when it about them two. Seeing her distress, he quickly jumps in.

"In any case, if you promise not to kill us, we keep this a secret" After hearing this, Ruby and Weiss thought about it for a while. They've been friends with team JNPR since that start of the first semester; they had no reason not to believe his words. Plus he had nothing to gain by telling everyone their secret. Well sure they would have to tell their team about their relationship at some point, but they rather tell themselves instead. They look at each other and without saying a word, they nodded and finally Weiss spoke.

"Alright we'll take your word for it" Ren can't help but smile at them, plus the fact they (or at least him) get to live another day. Looking at his scroll, he noticed that it was getting pretty late.

"It's getting dark, perhaps we should head back" Said Ren as he put his scroll away. What felt like a long day to everyone, they all agree and started walking back to their dorms. They was an awkward silence between the four, expect for Nora and Ruby of course; still talking about what they did today. Arriving in front of their dorms, they said their good nights they all went into their dorms. Both Nora and Ren entered their dorm. They saw Jaune and Phyrra as they were getting for bed.

"So what took you guys so long? You two been gone for some time" Asked Jaune. Nora immediately ran and jumped on her bed; Ren took his time and sat on his. Not wanted to break their promise to Ruby and Weiss, he quickly came up with a valid excuse.

"*sigh* Nora very good at finding a hiding spot when she wanted to"

"Its fun playing hide and seek with Ren!" Nora added.

"Really? Never would've thought Nora as a silent type" said Phyrra.

Ren shrug at her statement. "You'll be surprised what you find out about your friends over time: pleasantly surprised"

**Well there you have it; another one shot finished. Truth be told, I actually had this piece done weeks before Volume 2 of RWBY came out. I wanted to finish this before it aired but as you can already tell, that didn't go so well and since I wanted to watch it first, my story just didn't get finished. Anyway that's enough about this story, now on to other news. I'm playing to post a story or chapter every week or every other week to help me get back to writing theses; which is a lot of fun. I get inspired when I read other people's work that I want to start writing all over again, minus the writer's block and my laziness. Once again, shot out of all the writers out there, keep doing what you do. My plans for my new and old stories still stand (I hope anyway). Don't know when exactly but, I will get them started. I know for a fact that my stories are not the most exciting or the best out there, but if I bring a smile to their faces or just made their day, in the end that all that matters to me anyway. **

**Please don't forget to leave a comment, favorite it if you want. I hope you all have a nice rest of the day and see you next time. And yes no fourth wall breaks this time.**


End file.
